The bioavailability of pharmaceutical products is a critical concern in rational drug design. The pharmacokinetics of a drug, which measure the time it takes a drug to become bioavailable and its concentration profile in serum over time, can have a significant effect on the effectiveness of a drug, as well as its safety. Pharmacokinetics are of particular concern for drugs that require an immediate onset of action, such as drugs used in the treatment of acute pain.
Various factors can influence the time it takes for a drug to become bioavailable in therapeutically effective concentrations. For orally administered solid dosage forms, some of the most important parameters include the disintegration/dissolution time of the drug, the stability and solubility of the molecule in the gastrointestinal tract, and first pass metabolism, to mention just a few. For some drugs such as potassium diclofenac the pH of the formulation can also affect its bioavailability. For example, it is known that diclofenac potassium has a tendency to precipitate in an acidic environment, thereby making it less bioavailable. This problem is highlighted in bioavailability studies of Cataflam, a commercially marketed form of diclofenac potassium, which exhibits two concentration peaks in the bloodstream when orally ingested.
When rapid bioavailability is desired, preferred modes of administration include parenteral, inhalation, mucosal and buccal administration. Tablets and capsules are generally available only in immediate release, extended release, and delayed release formats, and are not typically employed when rapid bioavailability is desired because of the time it takes for the dosage form to dissolve, and the resulting delay in gastrointestinal absorption. A novel delivery system for orally delivering diclofenac in a rapidly bioavailable tablet has been proposed in PCT/EP97/02709 (published as WO 97/44023), but solid oral dosage forms based on this type of platform are clearly the exception and not the rule.